


Black Magic Woman

by CranePaperWings



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranePaperWings/pseuds/CranePaperWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a black magic woman, Got me so blind I can't see, That she's a black magic woman, She's tryin' to make a devil out of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pinball Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> A new story i'm working on. Similar themes to my other one, but I wanted to try something new. Let me know what you think!

Izabella held the ice cube to her twin’s earlobe. The melted water dripped into her palm as her brother fussed. She dropped the remainder of the ice cube in a cup and picked up a needle. Brendon’s eyes grew as she heated up the end of the needle with a yellow lighter.

“Okay hold still.” She said to him quietly, positioning herself. She heard a gasp behind her.

“IZABELLA MARTHA URIE! What the HELL do you think you’re doing?” Her mother shouted at her. Brendon and Izabella looked at each other with shocked expressions. In the distance they could hear footsteps and doors opening. Soon their older brothers Luke and Todd appeared in the doorway to see what their mother was yelling about.

“Well, explain yourself.” Mom said again.

“Uh well we were gonna um give each other piercings.” She sputtered out.

“I don’t think so!”

“Come on we’re 16!” Brendon said.

“You turned 16 today you dweeb.” Luke said to him. Luke was 18 and a senior in high school and the almost middle child. Todd rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. Todd was 19 and the oldest. Still living at home, but attending the community college a few miles away.

“I just wanted one ear done.” Brendon said.

“You’re such a poser.” Luke said to him laughing.

“Luke, to your room.” His mother said to him. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘bogus’ and turned to walk away.

“And what were you going to get pierced, young lady?”

“My bellybutton…”

“Do you know how dangerous this is? Piercing each other with a sewing needle? It could get infected and that’s really not ‘cool’ because it’ll be all bloody and full of pus! I’m disappointed in both of you. You two need to start thinking. One of you gets a stupid idea and the other goes along with it.” She said to them. Brendon turned to his sister and smiled a little.

“Wait until your father hears about this. If I see any piercings other than Belle’s ears, I will personally rip them out.” Their mother said glaring at them. She closed the door behind her and went back to sorting through recipes.

“This is total bull shit.” Brendon said looking at himself in the mirror.

“She’s never going to let us grow up.” Belle whined as she put away her supplies. Brendon took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses on the end of his shirt. He placed them back on his face and smiled at the mirror. Only two more months of braces.

“I’m thinking of growing my hair out.” Brendon said feeling his short hair.

“Do it! I’ll do it too.” Belle said popping up next to him and ruffling her shoulder length black hair.

 

1.5 Years Later

‘Peace of Mind’ by Boston pounded through the speakers of the dark purple mini-van as it took a left at a stop sign in suburban Las Vegas. Brent Wilson tapped his hands on the dashboard to the beat of the music. Brendon was in the backseat singing along to the CD, both vocals and guitar riffs. Belle reached back her right hand to Brendon to pass him the small joint. Brendon took it from her and hit it, and passed it up to Brent. Brent put it up to his lips, took in a deep breath, held it for a second, until he choked and snorted and tried to hold it in.

“Pussy!” Brendon said to him as smoke spilled from his mouth. Belle laughed and turned into the driveway.

“Thanks for the ride, Belle.” Brent said handing her the rest of the joint.

“No problem. Do you guys need me to pick you up?”

“Yeah in like 4 hours I’ll call you.” Brendon said getting out of the car. Brent and Brendon opened the back door and took out their instruments. Brent closed the trunk and they walked to the garage door and knocked. It opened to reveal their bandmates, Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith. waved to her as she backed out the driveway and went home. About 4 ½ hours later she pulled into the same driveway again to see the four boys standing in the driveway talking to each other. Brendon went up to Belle’s open window.

“Hey. Mike texted me and said that Todd’s girlfriends throwing a party tonight. You wanna go?”

“Do you really think Todd wants his little sister, brother, and his friends to crash a college party?”

“Who cares what he thinks. Plus Ryan’s in college, he’ll know a few people.”

“Ryan is a freshman and Todd is a junior.”

“Fine we’ll find a different ride.” Brendon said rolling his eyes and stepping away from the window.

“No wait! I’ll go. But I don’t want to be sober cab.”

“Spencer will be sober cab.” Brendon said.

“I’m not wearing party clothes.”

“You’re fine.” Brendon said looking at her jeans, hoodie, and messy bun combo.

“Um not fine. There will be college boys there. We’ll need to stop home.” She said to him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” He said. He waved to the guys to come to the van. Brendon sat shotgun as the other three boys filed in the back.

“You’re the best Belle!” Brent said to her.

“I know. Why don’t any of you guys have cars?” She said backing out of the driveway and heading to her house.

“Technically this is my car too.” Brendon said.

“Yeah but you got suspended so you can’t drive the car for 4 more months.”

“I borrow my parents car sometimes.” Brent said.

“It was between buying a junk bucket car or a vintage Gibson ES-175, so obviously the Gibson.” Ryan said.

“I can’t believe you’re a Gibson guy.” Belle said.

“Gibson is great. It has a nice tone even without an amp.”

“I still would have went with Fender.”

“Fender is SHIT unless you buy american.”

“Well obviously american made Fender, you jabroni.”

“Don’t call me a jabroni, you’re a jabroni.”

“You didn’t even know what a jabroni was until I started saying it.” Belle said laughing.

“It is a cool word.” Brendon nodded in agreement. Belle put the car in park outside of her house.

“Hurry up, i’ll start honking the horn after five minutes.” Brendon said to her as she hopped out of the car. Belle ran up the driveway and opened the front door. It was silent in the van for a couple seconds.

“I’m not a jabroni.” Ryan said.

“Oh my god Ryan, you are the biggest jabroni in this car.” Brent said to him. Brendon burst out laughing. Ryan stuck up his long middle finger to both of them. A few minutes later Belle stepped out of the front door in a loose gold dress that hung low on her chest.

“Whoa is she wearing a bra?” Ryan asked leaning against the window to get a better look.

“Shut up!” Brendon said turning to him. Belle hurried to the car and got back into the drivers seat.

“Okay let’s go.” She said putting on her seatbelt.

“Are you really going to wear that?” Brendon asked.

“Uh yeah. It’s my body I can show what I want.”

“We don’t mind.” Spencer said laughing.

“Oh shut up boners, it isn’t for you.” Belle said starting the car.

“You think some guy is gonna want to hook up with a 17 year old girl?” Brendon asked playing with the radio.

“Do you think a college girl wants to hook up with a 17 year old virgin?” Belle asked him. He glared at her and the boys laughed in the back as they made their way to the party.


	2. Under the Bridge

“All i’m saying is that Sweet Child of Mine is overplayed in the guitar world.” Ryan said getting out of the car.

“And all I’m saying is that it might be popular, but there’s no way your over-confident ass can play it.” Belle said swiping one more layer of red lipstick on her lips. He opened the car door for her to jump out.

“I could play it if I put my mind to it, but i’m busy with my own band and school and girls and stuff.”

“You’re busy with girls?” Belle said to him in disbelief, “Since when have you been busy with girls?”

“I’ve had tons of dates and hook ups, unlike you.” Ryan said following her up the driveway to the party.

“Yes I have!”

“That’s not what Brendon said.”

“Brendon! Don’t tell your friends about what I tell you.” Belle said turning around to look at her brother. He put a breath mint in his mouth.

“It’s just the guys.” Brendon said shrugging.

“What else does he tell you?” Belle said turning to Spencer.

“That your time of month was just a couple weeks ago.” He said. Belle hit him with her bag.

“Ow! Jesus christ, are you still on it?”

“Ugh NO i’m not ‘on it’ don’t talk about that stuff.” Belle said opening the front door. Music was playing and the house was dark except for down the hall, the light was on in the kitchen. There were girls with fully developed bodies and heels, guys with beards that smelled nice. There were actual adults at this party.

“Are you coming in?” A guy said looking at them. Brent pushed Belle forward into the house. Spencer closed the door behind them, and like a school of fish, they followed Brent into the kitchen to find some light.

“WHOA! What the hell are you guys doing here?” Todd said as soon as they entered.

“We wanted to party.” Brendon said.

“No way, you guys gotta leave right now.” He said pushing them towards the door.

“Oh come on man!”

“Dude you guys are way too young to be here.”

“We won’t even drink. We promise to be cool and not say we’re related.” Brendon said begging him.

“Listen,” Todd said leaning close to them so that only they could hear, “If people here found out that I let underage kids here, i’ll get in huge trouble.”

“Please, two hours maximum.” Belle asked him. Todd rolled his eyes and went back to his girlfriend.

“Well we have two hours. I’m not wasting a minute.” Brent said. He walked over to a group of girls who looked confused, but nonetheless let him stay and shmooze. The four of them stayed in a loose circle, facing each other and nodding their heads along to the music. Ryan nodded to someone who nodded to him.

“He your friend?” Spencer asked.

“No, but he’s in my english class.” Ryan shrugged. They stood there for a little while longer, looking around at everyone else having fun.

“Probably would be more fun if we had beer.” Brendon said looking at everyone carrying around beer bottles or red solo cups.

“Get us some beer.” Ryan said to Belle.

“Me? I don’t know where it is, plus I can’t ask Todd.”

“You don’t need to ask your brother. Just smile.” Ryan said taking her shoulders and turning her to face outside the circle. Belle smiled awkwardly not knowing what to do. She made eye contact with some guy with a buzzed haircut. He smiled at her and walked over.

“Hey, do you wanna drink?” He asked putting his face way too close to hers.

“Okay.” She said to him smiling politely. He smelled like liquor and a little hint of B.O. She felt his hand take hers and started walking to another room.

“Can my friends get drinks too?” Belle asked before following him. The guy looked back at Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer.

“Yeah of course.” He said nodding to the guys. The boys smiled. Belle followed the guy into the other room. He handed her a beer can and she opened it. He looked at her and smiled. Belle didn’t know what to say to him so she just sipped the beer.

“What’s your name?” He asked her over the music.

“Izabella.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” His face getting close to hers again. She can feel his breathing on her nose. In a second his warm tongue was pushed into her mouth as his stubble pricked her nose. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to figure out what to do with her tongue. He tasted sour, almost like licking a metal pipe. Belle pulled away from him and caught her breath. He leaned in again.

“No.” Belle said turning her head, her mind racing. She set her beer on a ping pong table and hurried back to the other room to find her friends.

“Hey, where’s the beer?” Brendon asked.

“I wanna go home.” Belle said holding back her tears and folding her arms over her chest.

“We just got here!” Spencer said to her.

“Are you okay?” Brendon asked after looking at her expression.

“I just wanna go now.” She said. 

“Hey, what did he do to you?” Ryan asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s just go…” Belle said looking up at him with a plea in her eyes.

“I’ll find Brent and we’ll meet you at the car.” Spencer said before going to the next room. Brendon took Belle’s arm and led her out of the house and to the backseat of their mini-van. Ryan sat on the other side of her. Belle felt them both stare at her waiting for an explanation. She choked and let out a cry. She slumped forward and sobbed. Brendon rubbed her back for a minute until she took a deep breath and sat up. Belle wiped the wet mascara off from around her eyes and sniffed.

“I’m sorry.” She said regaining herself.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Brendon asked her.

“No.” She said keeping her eyes forward and her voice calm and steady. Ryan picked up the phone in her lap and typed in his number to save as a contact. He then put it back in her lap without saying anything.


End file.
